Confía en mí
by Annsmi
Summary: Una chica siempre confía en su primer amor, se vuelve frágil y ve el mundo en color de rosa, no escucha opiniones ni le interesan, lo que le importa es entregar su amor a ese ser increíble que la hace sentir tan especial...


**A/N: **Escribí esto hace mucho tiempo, soy de guardarme las cosas que escribo porque me da cosita subirlas xD no las considero buenas, pero bueno, ustedes juzgarán :) (Batallé mucho para subir este fic)

Advierto que esta historia sería algo cliché, así como novela de época (?) con argumentos que quizás se piense, "esto es tan típico" a eso me refiero con -cliché-. Y mucho drama. Si no te gusta yo recomendaría no leerlo para que no te amargues la vida.

**Nota: **La trama se desarrolla entre los años de 1830, por esos tiempos. No será algo histórico como muchos quisieran, pero eso es porque soy mala con la historia y no quiero confundir a nadie.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Confía en mí**

. . .

—¿Te ha dicho alguien lo hermosa que eres, Belle? —él sonríe y mira hacia ella. Le da una sonrisa sincera y sencilla que provoca que de inmediato, ella se contenga un momento de seguir con su trabajo barriendo los pisos de aquellos corredores del exterior de la casa. Antonio es honesto al decir lo que ve y piensa de ella al instante con el fin de no guardarse ningún comentario. Su jefe es así, siempre espontaneo.

Belle se siente un poco incrédula ante el comentario, si quería ser honesta debería decir que en efecto sí era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido tan sincero, había escuchado otros cientos de obscenidades hacia ella viniendo de la boca de sucios hombres, pero nunca palabras bonitas de alguien con buena presencia como él.

—Gracias…

Se sentía bien lo que aquellas palabras lograban provocarle por dentro, más sin embargo, el sonrojo que se le acumulaba en las mejillas la hacía sentir incómoda y delatada, como una joven tonta sin experiencia… pero igual se sentía tan bien… En sus dieciséis años de vida, Antonio, su jefe, un hombre seis años mayor que ella y seguro con muchas vivencias dentro de _aquel_ tema; había tenido el honor de ser el primero en hacerle sonrojar con un cumplido sobre su apariencia.

—Tienes una cara muy expresiva, ¿sabes? —Antonio reía de manera simpática al ver la curiosa sonrisa torcida sobre los labios de la joven sonrosada. Ella fruncía levemente el ceño ahora, y ese gesto le parecía a él aun más adorable. —Ahora mismo tu sonrisa es tan graciosa, eres como una gatita eh~

—N-No haga ese tipo de comparación conmigo por favor, yo no soy ninguna gata.

—Oh no, —se corrigió sin pena —no lo he dicho en ese sentido, Belle. —avanzaba hacia ella y se situaba a su lado recargando el peso de su espalda sobre una de las tantas columnas que decoraban los pasillos que daban con el jardín de su gran casa. —Perdóname si te he ofendido.

Ella suspiró resignada, no tenía el derecho de reclamar nada, no a él.

Por unos segundos quiso continuar con su anterior quehacer barriendo los pisos, pero la mirada curiosa y serena del joven sobre ella la seguía atravesando con insistencia. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y formó una mueca para reprocharle a su jefe, ya no le importaba si él se molestaba. Sabía que no lo haría. —¿Podría dejar de mirarme así, por favor?

Él claramente negó con la cabeza. —No creo que pueda. —sonreía mostrando esa hilera de dientes blancos y bien amoldados, cosa que a Belle le parecía increíble por la falta de higiene personal que tenían muchos hombres de esos días; su jefe siempre sobresalía ante muchos aspectos como la apariencia. No entendía cómo es que aun no había contraído matrimonio con alguna buena joven de la "alta" sociedad como a la que él pertenecía.

—B-Bueno entonces-

—¿Siempre has usado así tu cabello, Belle? —súbitamente a pesar de no querer interrumpirla, su duda la dejó con un reclamo en la boca; pero es que se sentía con tantas ganas de hacerle miles de preguntas, de platicar con ella, de saber más de ella... no importaba cuan impertinentes fueran sus interrogantes.

Antonio se acercaba aun más a ella e invadía su espacio personal al tomar un mechón de cabellos claros entre la aspereza de sus dedos, los miraba un segundo y luego posaba sus ojos sobre ella atreviéndose a observar con cuidado cada rasgo y facción de su bello rostro.

—L-Lo uso así desde que tengo memoria… ¿por qué lo pregunta? —de nuevo se sonrosaba al sentir que Antonio deshacía el moño del lazo que adornaba su cabeza, ese que le obsequiaba un aire soso e inocente.

Prácticamente desde que era una niña, solía adornar su cabello con algún lazo de color acorde a su vestimenta, su hermano mayor solía decirle que era linda con aquel accesorio y para ella un comentario así de su hermano valía oro. Su hermano tenía mucha razón, su imagen era más que linda, tierna.. como la de una niña.

—Aparentas ser más joven de lo que eres, creo que te luciría mejor así... —Antonio le dio un uso distinto al listón de la chica, lo tomó y lo colocó de nuevo sobre su cabello como si fuese una fina diadema, y llevó las puntas del lazo para atarlos en un nudo detrás de su cuello escondido entre la caída de sus esponjosos mechones. —Así me gusta más.

Él seguía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y Belle no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a eso que acababa de hacer, ahora era ella la que se sentía invadida por la duda. —¿Puedo preguntarle por qué?

—Llámame de tú, por favor. Ya te lo he pedido antes. —Antonio sabía que no era común que un Jefe pidiera a sus empleados que le llamaran por su nombre. Casi siempre la manera adecuada de dirigirse a una autoridad como él era con el uso de las palabras "Señor, Amo, Jefe, Patrón" o "Joven" como en su caso al no estar casado ni ser viejo, pero por ciertas razones le parecía incómodo escuchar que ella le tratara de esa manera, se sentía alejado de ella, extraño, como si no hubiese confianza entre ellos cuando él se había encargado de ser extremadamente amable con ella desde el primer día en que llegó trabajar a su residencia junto a su hermano; Annabelle era su amiga, quizás la única que tenía de verdad.

Annabelle -o Belle, como ella gustaba llamarse- era una chica joven como él, incluso más, y por ello consideraba que solamente ella era la única de la servidumbre femenina que podía llamarle haciendo el uso de su nombre con total libertad. Después de todo le gustaba cuando ella mencionaba su nombre con ese acento nada español que tenía.

—Bien, ¿cuál es la diferencia para ti?

—Para mí luces más como una mujer ahora. —él se alejó de ella y miró a los lados buscando que no hubiese nadie más cerca de ellos. —Tu hermano debe estar molesto conmigo porque te dirijo la palabra, pero no puedo evitar fijar mis ojos en ti Annabelle, siento demasiada curiosidad.

—Tú eres quien manda aquí, no deberías tomar en cuenta lo que mi hermano dice. —y ella tenía razón.

Él suspiró. —De nuevo te lo digo Annabelle, eres muy hermosa.

Ella bajaba la mirada apenada y sonreía de manera risueña, o eso parecía querer hacer. —Gracias. —eso era lo único que podía decir.

—No hay de qué.

Ahora esperaba que su jefe ya no continuase halagándole de esa manera, con sonrisas y frases simples pero llamativas que significaban tanto para una jovenzuela como ella. Si él seguía así, ella no resistiría y tendría el impulso de querer abrazarlo, cosa que no se le permitía dentro de aquel papel que desarrollaba en esa casa, cualquier clase de afecto o tacto que no involucrara más que un profundo respeto y devoción estaba prohibido para ella según se lo habían indicado las otras mujeres de la servidumbre que en su mayoría le rebasaban la edad por más de unos diez años, temían que al ser tan joven y agraciada ella pudiese cometer el error de involucrarse con el joven Antonio que contaba en ese entonces con veintidós años de edad, una etapa casi perfecta para fijarse en chicas inexpertas como ella. Belle tan sólo era una moza, una joven sirvienta que gracias a Dios, había llegado a encontrar refugio y sueldo en las manos de un buen hombre como Antonio Fernández, después de una vida inestable se sentía cómoda y hasta feliz de estar en este lugar junto a su hermano, hombre que también trabaja como jardinero en la residencia española.

Nada le hacía más feliz que compartir momentos junto a su jefe Antonio, y junto a ese niño que él cuidaba como un padre cuida a su hijo, el pequeño Lovino era más que adorable -sin importar su mal comportamiento-.

Por varios segundos el silencio y la presencia de sus miradas fijas fue lo único que se hizo presente entre ellos, ninguno sabía bien qué decir ahora.

Hasta que él decidió despedirse. —Puedes descansar de tus quehaceres si gustas hacerlo Belle, buscaré a Lovino para divertirme un rato, siempre es entretenido charlar contigo. Te veré en la cena.

A Belle no le quedó de otra más que asentir obediente con la cabeza como buena moza que era, él terminó por sonreír y marcharse.

Mientras lo veía caminar por los pasillos se hacía de nuevo esa pregunta sobre por qué él no había llevado aun a ninguna señorita a la casa, su jefe Antonio era demasiado bueno como para pasar desapercibido por alguna mujer, incluso de ella, quizás él de verdad quería enamorarse y no casarse sólo por conveniencia como la mayoría de los matrimonios de esa época. Sea cual fuera esa posibilidad, seguro ella nunca encajaría a su lado, tendría que aprender a esconder sus sentimientos, -porque estaba casi segura de que ya sentía algo más que admiración por él, lo cual no debería ser- y mirarle ser feliz al costado de otro amor que no fuera el suyo, sería miserable pero al menos él sería feliz, eso es lo único que importaba para ella.

En sus dieciséis años de poca experiencia, Antonio, su jefe, un hombre posiblemente prohibido para ella; había tenido el honor de ser el primero en hacerle sonrojar con un cumplido sobre su apariencia, en decirle que ahora parecía más una mujer que una simple jovenzuela, y seguro el primero en comenzar a acelerar su frágil e inocente corazón que indicaba ser primerizo en el amor.

. . .

* * *

**A/N: **Por favor, si consideran que los personajes son OoC no duden en decirmelo u.u

Hasta aquí lo poco de mi contribución a este fandom medio muerto del EspaBel, me gustaría ver más fanfics de ellos con frecuencia, algo más de cositas candentes y tiernas D: ¿Por qué nadie escribe de eso?

En fin, yo trataré de que este fanfic tenga algo de esas cosillas :)

Bye Bye. Gracias por leer.


End file.
